


Tick tock goes the clock

by crownedcersei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Freeversefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownedcersei/pseuds/crownedcersei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a secret, secret, secret that nobody but them should know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tick tock goes the clock

  
**Tick Tock goes the clock.**  
Tick Tock, passes life.  
 _Tick Tock, Tick Tock._  
How do they stop?  
It's wrong and time is telling.

  
**Teddy and Rose**  
the never should have been  _–hush it's a secret-_  couple  
It's a  ** _secret, secret, secret_**  that nobody but them should know.  
He's nine years older and this is the catch people (wait for it)  
Dating her cousin  **–Gasp-  
**  
Rosie, Rosie, Rosie.  
 **She's not such a good girl now is she?**  
In fact I guess she you could call her a  _home wrecker?_  
Well that is once Victoire finds out.  
And she does or will.  
Because secrets in their family have this horrible, horrible habit of revealing themselves.

  
_Rose swears_  
that she's going to stop but she won't, she won't, she won't  
Not when his kisses taste like  **strawberries**  dipped in  
 **CHOCOLATE**  
And everybody knows that those are two of her favourite foods.

  
_And Teddy darling_  
not so nice or caring Teddy  
Well damn hasn't he got himself in to a tad bit of a  _calamity_  
 **His fiancé's cousin, little red headed sweet addictive Rose.**  
If only he could choose  
But Teddy's always been indecisive and time is something that he keeps needing  
more, more, more of  
 **Such a shame that time waits for no man especially one like Teddy Lupin.**  


Kisses and _touches._  
 _Sneaky looks_  and **stolen time.**  
 **Lies**  and half-truths.  
Oh Teddy and Rose what have you both gotten yourselves into?  
Your lies are going to unravel soon and then you'll be found out  
And we don't want that now do we?

It was so much easier when to the other they were just a **F U C K**  
 _Then feelings got involved_  
and now is it that they might just be falling...  
Out of lust and into _love?_  


  
**Tick Tock, Tick Tock goes the clock**  
Not long now.

  
**Victoire**  
(his fiancé remember Rose)  
is getting just a tad bit suspicious  
 **Oops Teddy really should have wiped that lipstick stain off of his shirt**  
Be careful dearies  
or your just going to be **f o u n d**  out!

I'm sorry but well I just can't go out with you anymore  
Or I like you but not in that way.  
 _Poor (not really) Rose she tries to leave and find someone else she really does_  
It's just there's a certain THRILL to being with Teddy  
An adrenaline rush and excitement that she's never found anywhere else  
Like it or not Rose but honey you're falling for your cousin's man –bitch-  
Oops it was only supposed to be  _ **fun and games**_  wasn't it  
-Oh well he's going to have to decide soon anyway or your little secret is going to be found out-

  
_Tick Tock, Tick Tock goes the clock_  
 **Game over.**  
You've been found out.  
Next players please.


End file.
